


Pleasurable Touch

by Fianna9, gatekat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz.  Prowl.  Smut.<br/>Just a short scene to see if we can write smut together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Touch

Jazz relished these evenings just as much as his mate and hated that they were becoming more rare as the war progressed. What once had been every evening; get home, clean up, fuel and enjoy each other's company until they fell into recharge together, was now a special event that required planning. He walked purposefully towards their quarters, pleased Prowl's duties had not forced him to cancel their plans. A brief smile and quick "hello" appeased the few mechs he passed. The smile turned genuine as he stepped through their door and right into Prowl's welcoming arms and kiss as it slid closed behind him.

"I'm pleased nothing came up this time," Prowl purred softly. His field was alive with desire, the result of nearly a metacycle without time for much more than a quick kiss between them.

Reveling in Prowl's desire, Jazz pressed closer, dancing his hands across Prowl's doorwings to tease every sensitive spot he could reach as they pressed into the skilled touch. "Berth now?"

A deep rev of Prowl's powerful pursuit engine answered the suggestion along with a deeply hungry kiss as Prowl backed towards one of the few luxuries in the room: the double flier's berth.

::Let me please you, love.:: Jazz pressed Prowl down onto the berth as they sat, straddling his lover. Fervent kisses and questing fingers drove Prowl's charge hotter.

::You always please me, love.:: Prowl moaned over the ultra short range comm as he submitted, surrendering willingly and eagerly to his mate's desires.

Hands never stilling, Jazz traced the edges of Prowl's chevron with his glossa, sucking and nibbling on each of the points in turn as his mate shivered and moaned at the contact. Despite allowing Jazz full dominance, Prowl's hands were never still driving Jazz's charge up. The shared pleasure across their fields was addictive to them both, both of them partial to taking pleasure from their mate's bliss.

Doorwings flared as Jazz sent gentle magnetic waves through Prowl's frame. Exploring the newly exposed sensors, Jazz moaned, vibrating the chevron trapped in his mouth as Prowl trembled on the edge of overload. Their frames rubbing together, reflexively seeking the friction, which would give that little extra stimulation.

"Let go, love," Jazz whispered against the chevron's shield with a pulse of his hand magnets along doorwings. Under him Prowl arched and keened, the energy flaring hot and bright between them as his optics flashed white and unseening.

Ignoring his own desires, Jazz gently lowered him onto the berth. Sliding down, he traced his way to Prowl's panels, nuzzling and licking as he felt Prowl stirring. ::Open up.::

A soft moan and roll of hips into that warm touch answered first, then Prowl's processors caught up enough to understand the comm. Both panels slid open willingly, the arrays behind them already warm but the spike still snug in its housing. Sliding back his visor to reveal heated optics, Jazz traced his glossa over the spike housing as his fingers stroked slightly along the edges of the valve. Watching Prowl twitch and moan at each pleasurable shock made Jazz heat up even more, the lust-filled, ice-blue gaze directed at him from along his lover's frame sent jolts of pleasure through every circuit.

It was everything best about interfacing and Jazz shivered at the first slide of his finger along lubricant.

"Love you," Prowl moaned as his helm fell back and optics turned off to focus on the touch.

Reaching up with his other hand, Jazz slipped two fingers into Prowl's valve, still playing with the sensors along the edge. A pleased hum echoed around Prowl's spike as it slid up into Jazz's mouth, both their fields flush with pleasure of different kinds. With the ease of long experience Jazz relaxed into the small thrust he knew was coming at the additional stimulation. Pleasure was always good, but to watch and feel Prowl come undone because of _him_ was amazing.

Reveling in each jolt of pleasure running through his lover, Jazz traced his glossa along every line of Prowl's spike until the Praxian keened with the building charge. Working a third finger into his slick, quivering partner, Jazz timed each thrust to match Prowl's reflexive movements. He could teek the moment Prowl lost all self control a nanoklik before it happened and was ready for the way Prowl's hips arched off the berth with the next thrust to take him fully into his intake. With a practiced swallow around the head of Prowl's spike to match a thrust of his fingers, Jazz had to control his grin as Prowl actually _screamed_ when the overload hit.

Nursing the spike in his mouth as he swallowed the transfluid offered him, Jazz's own need built even higher as he watching Prowl doorwings twitch with each movement of his fingers in the spasming valve; Prowl's whole frame shuddering as the charges raced through his recovering lover. Just as Prowl's field began to climb with pleasure again, he allowed the spike to slip from his mouth. ::Ready for round two?::

"Very ready," Prowl shivered in faint aftershocks as he rolled his hips upwards, asking for more than fingers to fill him. "I want to feel you overload inside me."

Jazz leaned in and licked Prowl's valve as he slid his fingers up the trembling thighs. Prowl's whimper broke Jazz's self control. Twisting himself upright on the berth, Jazz grabbed Prowl's legs and pulled them up onto his shoulders. It gave him the most delicious view of Prowl's pleasure-slacked features as he pressed into the slick, eager valve and the calipers that embraced him so tightly.

Jazz slid as deep as he could into Prowl, drinking in every twitch of a doorwing and every shutter racing through the frame beneath him. Prowl's shattered cry of his designation snapped the last remnants of control, and Jazz pounded into his lover, trying to draw every last joule of pleasure from Prowl before his own overload claimed him. He knew he wouldn't last long, not with as charged up as he was from watching and feeling Prowl's overload, but oh it was worth the effort to watch Prowl's features morph from the bliss.

Shaking from the strain of holding back, Jazz barely registered when the trembling shifted to that of his building overload before it exploded across his awareness. Lost in his own pleasure, Jazz slumped forward, nearly bending Prowl in half as he twitched against the strong limbs. Slowly coming back to himself, he could feel Prowl's legs slide down his arms as the familiar hands shifted him to rest against his lover's chestplate. Primus, this felt amazing. No matter how many times they did it, it always felt so amazing.

Recovered enough to nuzzle Prowl, Jazz felt his mate squeeze around his spike in question with a small rock his Prowl's hips. Kissing Prowl's neck, he whispered hungrily. "Ride me, lover. Let me watch you take your pleasure from me." The answering rumble told him just how much Prowl liked the idea. With the ease of many vorns of practice, they rolled and shifted without separating their frames.

With a smile that was only for Jazz, Prowl stretched his frame upwards, flaring doorwings and relaxing armor to expose as much wiring and protoform as possible. It was a quiet delight for him, that his non-Praxian lover was so visual.

"Gorgeous," Jazz breathed, his hands on Prowl's hips simply to rest them where there was contact. He did nothing to guide Prowl as the Praxian began to move, lifting himself up and lowering himself with smooth precision that was as much a tease for Jazz as for himself. 

"Love watching you like this, feeling you like this." Jazz murmured as he reveled in his partner's seductive dance. "Want to feel you overload for me, love."

"Soon," Prowl promised with a low moan as his pace pick up a bit. "You feel so good. I'm close. So close," he moaned deeply and squeezed down around the pleasurable intruder inside him. With a shudder Prowl lifted his hands to dig into his undercarriage with precise fingers and _roared_ his overload.

Hissing as Prowl's valve clamped down on his spike, Jazz felt himself tipping back over the edge. He forced his optics to stay online, drinking in the vision of Prowl overwhelmed by passion. It was a sight he knew few outside Prowl's original caste had seen. It had taken so much to earn this trust, this right to witness Prowl lost and out of control.

Prowl slumped forward, a fall but for reflex that brought his hands down to catch himself.

Jazz shifted his hands and body, helping Prowl slip down to rest comfortably as they lay still entwined in their pleasure. "Recharge love. Fuel when we wake."

Prowl hummed softly, and in another sign of the deep trust Jazz had earned, complied without hesitation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers G1  
> Author: gatekat, fianna9 on LJ  
> Pairings: Jazz/Prowl  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Codes: Sticky  
> Summary: PWP.
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;  
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;  
> vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;  
> ::text:: comm chatter  
> ~text~ hardline/bond chatter


End file.
